Conventionally, a semiconductor device has been manufactured, which multiple memory chips are stacked on a print board and are molded by a resin. Bumps are bonded on a lower surface of the print board and a semiconductor device is mounted in an electronic hardware or the like via the bumps. On the other hand, recently, since a low profile of the semiconductor device has been required, a technology using a re-interconnection layer instead of the print board has been proposed. The re-interconnection layer is formed on a support substrate by a semiconductor process, chips are stacked on the re-interconnection layer, and then the support substrate is removed. An electrode layer is provided on a lower surface of the re-interconnection layer and the bumps are bonded to the electrode layer. However, warpage is easily to occur in the re-interconnection layer after removal of the support substrate, and it is difficult to form the electrode layer accurately.